Tales of the Fellowship
by ScArLeTXsCaPe
Summary: *Finished!* Nine poems, each one dedicated to one of the Fellowship members. If you enjoy poetry, you may want to check these out!
1. Frodo

A/N: I was reading some FanFiction Poetry on May 10, 2003 and decided that there should be more. So, I wrote a poem for each of the characters in the Fellowship. I hope you enjoy these! ~*RubyEyedSorceress*~  
  
Frodo  
  
The bearer of the Ring  
  
The one Ring to rule them all  
  
He carries it in fear  
  
Though Middle Earth will fall  
  
A Hobbit of the Shire  
  
Frodo Baggins is his name  
  
A quest stands upon him  
  
To destroy the evil game  
  
The power falls upon his chest  
  
He struggles to his fate  
  
The destination of Mordor  
  
Before it is too late  
  
Now the quest has claimed his life  
  
The one who releases his fear  
  
The more this Ring burns in fire  
  
The longer he sheds a tear  
  
He is a new person now  
  
No longer the Hobbit of peace  
  
He suffers day by day from the Ring  
  
And all the tension he does release  
  
Known as the Hobbit  
  
The bravest of all  
  
He lives forever bearing this name  
  
The one who had made evil powers fall ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Sam

Sam  
  
Samwise Gamgee is the one  
  
Who gardens flowers by day  
  
Rests his hand upon nature  
  
And his love he does portray  
  
The most loyal one of all  
  
Never to forsake  
  
That hobbit Frodo Baggins  
  
Never made a mistake  
  
His name was meant for loyalty  
  
Always stayed by Frodo's side  
  
And even when danger came  
  
His peace still did abide  
  
That small hobbit with a heart of gold  
  
Is noted as the Brave  
  
Samwise the Brave, the loyalty he concludes  
  
Middle Earth he did help save  
  
Now he lives protected  
  
With his friends and family  
  
More to see upon his past  
  
The future will come and his devotion will live  
  
For all of eternity ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Merry

Merry  
  
Merry Brandybuck  
  
The one and only guide  
  
To lead them through the Shire  
  
And stuck by Frodo's side  
  
Not wanting to forsake the Fellowship  
  
He went along as well  
  
To help all in the Middle Earth fight  
  
His heart ringing as a bell  
  
He was taken by an army  
  
So fearsome and frightening and proud  
  
As he and the other tried to escape  
  
Then troubles had aroused  
  
Merry being taken by the tree  
  
With his cousin right beside  
  
He kindly offered his branches  
  
To the Shire they did ride  
  
Merry forsake the fact of the Shire's  
  
Green grasses, happiness, and love  
  
He went to Isengard to fight  
  
For his friends, his hope, and those above ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Pippin

Pippin  
  
The youngest hobbit of the bunch  
  
Cute friendly and afraid  
  
Of what the Earth does still hold  
  
Himself he did made  
  
To go to Bree and face the fear  
  
Of the Darkness covering all  
  
He stayed with the group of four  
  
Walking down evil's hall  
  
Destruction he caused along the way  
  
In Moria's dark gates  
  
The mines he dropped a skeleton in  
  
And reprimanded by their fates  
  
Pippin did also fight with hatred  
  
Letting his fear fly  
  
Out of his heart and into the fires  
  
Of which all evil did die  
  
Abiding in the Shire once again  
  
His family surrounds his deeds  
  
With gratitude and writings  
  
Planted into his heart like seeds ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Gandalf

Gandalf  
  
The gray wizard of power and might  
  
Surrenders his protection to the all  
  
The Fellowship lying in his guidance  
  
From everywhere to forests to mine walls  
  
Gandalf the Grey he was called  
  
Until taken by the dark side  
  
A Balrong of Morgoth  
  
Succumbed him to shadow, where he did abide  
  
Slaughtering the destructible creature  
  
Upon the mountainside  
  
He was brought back by the light  
  
Where he had died  
  
Breathing life into his soul  
  
Gandalf the White he was today  
  
Helps the broken Fellowship  
  
With his horse Shadowfax and the power he will pay  
  
To bring Middle Earth together once again  
  
To the evil it will recede  
  
The Riders of Rohan will come  
  
Their help the Men will need  
  
Gandalf comes now on the fifth day  
  
Shining bright like the morning sun  
  
The Riders do come with him, side by side  
  
And the battle of Helm's Deep is done ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Legolas

Legolas  
  
An elf of talent of help and need  
  
The third to join the quest of Mordor  
  
As he was an important elf to them  
  
He helped them open the evil door  
  
Legolas of the Woodland Kin  
  
Looks after all of the steed  
  
With Strider as his friend  
  
And his arrows all Orks heed  
  
Standing upon the brink of destruction  
  
He feels abandoned and forsaken  
  
Until the Elves of Lórien come  
  
His heart has been taken  
  
Fighting alongside his kin  
  
The thousands against three hundred  
  
His arrows killed and his sword murdered  
  
The evil as the sky thundered  
  
His deeds are legend  
  
As is his heart and soul  
  
The Prince of Mirkwood  
  
His bravery does control ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. Gimli

A/N: Thanks to Panda for a few ideas on this poem! This one was the most difficult!  
  
Gimli  
  
A dwarf of the mountains of old  
  
The Lonely Mountains they are called  
  
A brave and determined member of the Fellowship  
  
Gimli son of Gloin his axe he had hauled  
  
Along his back the burden bears  
  
His guidance in the hobbits hearts  
  
Doth give him strength in his words  
  
And besides their souls, the softer parts  
  
His stubborn attitude  
  
Is but annoying and smart  
  
To show that he really cares  
  
For the Fellowship and its hearts  
  
As he fights at Helm's Deep  
  
He is but short but brave  
  
He kills off Orks, one by one  
  
And sends them to the grave  
  
Now he returns to the Lonely Mountain  
  
Befriending an elf and a man  
  
Bringing with him the memories  
  
Of the mission, their triumphs, and all faith they have had ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. Boromir

Boromir  
  
A man of Gondor, the city of old  
  
Boromir the one of faith  
  
The man who's pace is quickened  
  
By the calling of the Ring's wraith  
  
He carries a shield  
  
His weapon is also a sword  
  
He protects the hobbits with his whole life or death  
  
And by that he holds to his word  
  
Becoming a member  
  
Of the Fellowship so great  
  
The Ring draws him closer  
  
To Frodo's destined fate  
  
And by his allegiance  
  
He pledges great  
  
To lead Gondor in the war  
  
And capture Middle Earth's power in its entirety, it's great  
  
He fights at the Realm of Amon-Hen  
  
His death results in fear  
  
The Fellowship is broken  
  
All but none shed a tear  
  
Three arrows of poison  
  
Stab him to his death  
  
They grieve for his loss  
  
He fought bravely, he took his last breath  
  
Stumbling to the ground  
  
His heart vanishes away  
  
But his soul lives forever  
  
In the faith of the Fellowship's debt will pay ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	9. Aragorn

Aragorn  
  
A noble man of the Dunedin  
  
Strider he is named  
  
The man who protects all of the Fellowship  
  
None of his faith has drained  
  
His heart remains strong  
  
Even for Arwen, his love  
  
Who he is to leave behind  
  
On the quest to Mordor like a dove  
  
All wars are fought with him as lead  
  
Commanding the army of elves and men  
  
Slashing swords and charging  
  
His fears the race will end  
  
Men will fall and leave behind  
  
Nothing but a memory  
  
His kingdom will ever find  
  
He floats above all evil  
  
His name is held on altar  
  
The man, the king, Aragorn  
  
His destiny will never falter  
  
He takes the sword of Gondor  
  
Upon his bloody hand  
  
And seized all the days and nights  
  
Across his metal band  
  
His crown stands on his head with might  
  
Immortality not what he has  
  
And even though his soul passes on  
  
His memories remain his future, present, and past ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh my goddess! I have finished! I want to thank those of you who reviewed my poems! This is my first read stab at writing poetry about someone else, so it was not that easy. If anyone has ideas on other poems that I could write, please notify me in your reviews! Thanks so much! Love you all!  
  
Many blessings upon you all,  
  
~*RubyEyedSorceress*~ 


End file.
